Another Story in the Life of Angels
by etrainx3
Summary: Two weeks after the 'Jules' thing, life is perfect. But will a problem from Patch's past come and haunt Patch and Nora? Will they keep their love strong through all that happens between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I do not own ****Hush, Hush**** or the characters inside it. Yet ;) muahahahaha…but no, I don't own any of them… :'(**

**Hey guys! I am completely set on finishing this story to its fullest. I cannot say how sorry I am for giving up on my two ****Vampire Academy**** story. I guess the writer's block got to me? **

**Well, enjoy…and REVIEW. Reviews are love, and what would the world be without love? SO REVIEW! **

**Love Yall! ~etrainx3 **

* * *

Chapter One

[Nora POV]

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Patch had stayed with me last night. Lately, I've been so worked up ever since the whole 'Jules' thing that I jump at the slightest noise. He's been next to me for a whole two weeks.

I peeked up at Patch. His black hair was hanging in his face and his eyes were closed. I knew he wasn't asleep. He was just thinking.

Patch flipped open one of his eyes and smirked, "Like what you see?"

One more ruined moment. I sighed and got up to go into the bathroom and as always, my hair was the uncontrollable mess of curls that will never be tamed. I ran the brush through my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail.

Before I got undressed, I thought of something else. _Do NOT peak Patch!_ I thought to him in the other room.

I heard Patch start to laugh as I pulled on some light blue matchstick jeans and a purple short-sleeved t-shirt. Once I did an once-over on mascara, I walked back into my bedroom to see Patch lounging on my bed already dressed in his usual black jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Purple really is your color Angel", Patch smoothly said as he lifted himself up.

"Have you ever worn anything other than black?" I questioned as I pulled my backpack onto one shoulder.

"Why? Do you want me to take it off?" Patch smirked at his usual cockiness and innuendos. Patch stood up and sauntered over to open the door for me.

I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved under the fitted t-shirt he had on. Instead of following Patch down the stairs, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back against me. He wormed himself around so he was facing me and backed me up against the wall outside my room.

I shivered as his fingertips traced up my thigh and sides. With his lips at my ear he said, "I bet we can skip this one day". Patch's seductive tone made my insides squirm.

"I wish", I was trying not to cave in, "but it's only the end of the year. We'll have the summer to look forward to". Patch brought his head back and leaned down to kiss me tenderly on the lips. My hands ran through his silky black hair and his were rapped around my waste, brushing up and down my back.

_Cough Cough Cough_.

We both broke away from our kissing to see my mother walking out of her door, staring at us with a look on her face that said 'I-did-_not_-just-see-that'.

"Hello Mrs. Gray", Patch said as he stepped back but still holding my hand.

My mom turned her glare over to him, "Hello _Patch_". After making sure we were following behind, she stepped down the stairs with a little more force than needed.

On the last step, I looked into my backpack to make sure I had everything.

"Oh! I forgot my iron pills. Be right back", I smiled at Patch and ran upstairs to get them. I found them sitting on my bathroom sink and stuffed them to the bottom of my bag. I put on my red Nikes and ran downstairs.

"Ready?" Patch looked at me with a humorous smirk and led me to the front door.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled into the kitchen and jumped out the front door before she could answer back.

Patch watched me as I locked the door and he started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" I looked at him and put my hands on my hips.

We both walked down and set ourselves on Patch's glossy, black motorcycle.

"Oh Nothing", he said as he took my arms and wrapped them around his chest and scooted me up so my thighs were warmly attached to his.

I didn't believe him, but decided to let it go until later. I squeezed my arms around him and laid my head against his shoulder blade. Within no time, we were pulling up to school…with everyone staring and whispering.

Patch held my hand as we made our way up the stairs to the entrance of the school.

"Hey Patch!"

I peaked back to see Marcie Miller and her army of sluts bounding towards us.

Patch started laughing. _Nice one…Army of sluts_.

I smiled and we turned to see Marcie approach…

* * *

**What did you guys think? Hmmmm?  
I would love to introduce you to a little friend of mine...  
His name is Review Button. He's green! He also loves it when you push him! I DO TOO! review pretty please!**

**Love Yall! ~etrainx3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody! I am so proud of myself! I got the second chapter up on the same day as the first! **

**I will do this for all who review on my chapters! **

**THANK YOU TO **_**daisykisses**_** and **_**zeddy220 **_**for reviewing chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: My world would be colorful if I owned these characters and their surroundings, but my world must stay gray and colorless **

* * *

Chapter 2

Nora POV

"Oh…Hello Nora", Marcie barely glanced my way; "I didn't notice you behind all that hair".

I glared at her until my eyes started to burn. Patch snaked his arm around my waste and pulled me closer.

"Anyway, Patch", Marcie batted her fake eyelashes and pulled her skirt up an inch higher. If that was possible. "There's going to be a party Saturday night and…I was just wondering…"

_Is she SERIOUSLY trying to ask you out in front of me? _I screamed inside of my head to Patch. _She has no self control._

Patch looked down at me and kissed me on the temple, holding there until Marcie got the idea.

"I think I'm good", Patch raised his head at Marcie, "Nora, ready for class?"

Marcie, mouth hanging open, stalked off toward a herd of jocks and cheerleaders.

"You showed her", I grinned at him as he lead me into the school.

"Yes…yes I did", a smirk lit up his face as he pressed me to my locker, arms on each side of my head, and leaned in to kiss me. Before he got there, someone interrupted…

"Ahem! Can't you save the smooches for sometime other than school?" Vee strolled up to us and stopped mere inches away.

Without looking up from me, Patch voiced, "Can't you wait until Nora and I are finished before interrupting?" Vee and Patch didn't really like each other very much. Vee didn't trust Patch after she got attacked when we were shopping. It was proven that Patch was not the culprit, so I don't know what her problem is. Patch, I guess, just was mad about the interruption.

Vee thought about it for a while before answering, "Mmmmmm…no".

"I'll see you in Biology?" Patch directed at me, completely ignoring Vee.

"What about lunch?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, Bo's is having a pool tournament and the prize is a Mustang. How can I turn that down?"

I eyed him and sighed, "Okay. I'll see you in Biology".

Patch kissed me tenderly before smirking at Vee and strolling to his next class.

Vee looked at me with a look that said 'I'm-worried-so-I-hope-this-look-fixes-it' and said, "Nora—"

"Don't say it Vee. I know you don't trust him. I know you think he's _using me for one thing_. But he's _not_ and I trust him", I interrupted and rushed out in one breath. We stared at each other for what felt like hours before the warning bell rang through the halls.

"Let's get to math", Vee said in monotone. She walked ahead of me into class and stopped at our desk to sit down.

"Hey Nora".

I stopped short and looked back to see Chad Franken less than a foot away from me. His eyes ran their way from my legs, up my thighs, and to my chest. Finally, when they rested on my face, Chad smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dock party on Saturday night with me?"

Oh. "Sorry Chad, but I kind of have a boyfriend".

He looked shocked that I declined. Boy this guy has a big ego, "Who?"

"Patch."

"Who's Patch?" Chad genuinely looked confused and looked around.

"Um…Patch Cipriano".

He still looked confused.

"Everyone take your seats please!" Thankfully, the teacher walked in.

"I'll talk to you later?" Chad smiled and grazed his fingers up my arm.

"Mr. Franken? Miss Gray? Do you have anything to share with the whole class?"

"N-no Ms. Ryan", I looked up to my math teacher.

"Then please, take your seat. We need to start our math class".

I took my seat next to Vee and Chad walked up to the front of the room to sit next to Edison, another air-headed jock. People whistled at Chad and gave me weird looks.

Slouching down in my chair in embarrassment, I thought to Patch. _Oh. My. God. Chad just asked me to the dock party on Saturday._

A few moments later, Patch responded. _I know._

I looked up at the door to see Patch peaking through at me. He smiled at me and shot daggers at Chad with his eyes.

_Meet me in the bathroom? _Patch asked. I smiled and nodded.

Raising my hand slowly, I started to cough.

"Yes, Miss Gray?" the teacher looked at me with annoyance.

"I think—"cough "I think I forgot my iron pills. May I go to the nurse?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay, quickly".

I happily got up and sauntered out of the room, making sure to add extra coughs here and there. Once I was out, I made my way to the girls' restroom. When I opened the door, Patch caught me around the waste, locked the door, and led me to the sinks.

Patch lifted me up on the counter and I put my legs on either side of his body.

"I'm hoping you said no to Chad", he said with his lips close to my ear.

"Mhm", I mumbled to him as he placed kissed down my jaw and neck. He flashed me a smirk before kissing me fully on the lips. Running his tongue along my lower lip to ask for entrance. I gladly accepted and soon, or tongues were battling for dominance. Patch, obviously, won and we kissed each other until the bell rang.

I pulled back and brushed a lock of Patch's shining black hair out of his face. "I think we should get out of here before some very urgent girls need to go to the bathroom".

"You're right", he looked up at me under his eyelashes, "but, we will continue where we left off during Biology?"

I smiled, "Certainly. Go win yourself a Mustang". I kissed him once more before we unlocked the door and faced a crowd of some very surprised girls.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I need ideas for my story or else I am going to get a very severe case of writer's block! Help out and review!**

**Love Yall! ~etrainx3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I really need some ideas for this story so any would be really helpful! Review Review Review Review. ~etrainx3**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much it hurts, I will never own ****Hush. Hush****, or its characters. Sigh…**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nora POV

"Nora are you okay?" Vee said as she licked the icing off of her cupcake. I looked up, breaking out of my daydream. I couldn't stop thinking of what Patch and I did.

"Oh. Yeah! I-I'm fine", I stuttered out, trying to sound normal. Vee didn't fall for it. She placed what was left of her cupcake on her lunch tray.

Vee folded her arms across her chest and looked at me funny, "Where did you go during math class?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again. I didn't know what to say, "I went to the nurse's off—".

"Cut the crap Nora", she smiled, "What did you and Patch do? I saw him outside the door before you left."

I gave her weary eyes but then exchanged them for a full grin, "We kinda…made out in the girl's bathroom".

She sat before me with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, "Ooo! Miss Nora Gray!"

We both burst into giggles.

_I have a little surprise for you Nora. _Patch's voice spoke inside my head. I could just imagine the smile he had when he said this. _Come outside to the front of the school._

"Umm…Vee? I will be right back".

"Okay", she answered.

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, through the halls, and to the front of the school. Patch was leaning against the door frame and smirked when he saw me approach.

"Should I be afraid?" I smiled and Patch wrapped his arms around my waste. He guided me down the steps and into the parking lot.

"Oh…I don't think so. I think you are going to be _very _surprised", Patch laid his hand on the small of my back, "Close your eyes". I shivered from his warm breath brushing against my ear. We walked for another minute before coming to a halt.

_Open your eyes Angel_.

I peeked one eye open and gasped at what was before me, "You won! You won the car!" A glossy, red 2011 Ford Mustang V6 Premium Coupe (on my profile) was parked along side my car. I hugged Patch around the neck and pulled back to look at it.

"And it's for you", Patch held out the keys to the car, "Let's say it's an early birthday present". He winked at me and pulled out his smirk again.

"Patch…" I was at a loss for words, "I couldn't…"

"Sure you could. I could say you owe me a little something later?" He slid his arms around my waste and put the keys in my back pocket himself, resting his hand on my butt a little longer before pulling it back.

I kissed him on the lips and brushed my hands over his neck and shoulders, "Thank you".

The ringing of the school bell called the students back to class. "I guess we should get back?" I was way too excited over this new car. And it was insanely expensive!

"Yeah", Patch held my hand all the way to my next class, "I'll see you in Biology". He kissed me one last time and walked away to his next hour. Biology was my last hour of the day. Only one more class until then.

I walked into my English class and sat down at my desk.

"Nora, we meet again", Chad Franken said from beside me, "So, what am I going to have to do to get you to go with me to the dock party this weekend?"

"I told you Chad, I have a boyfriend".

"Yeah…so?" he sat closer than he should have. Chris' eyes lingered on my chest as his hand brushed my thigh.

"_So_…" I spat back, "I'm not going with you".

He smiled at me and sat back in his chair, still not breaking his stare at my legs and chest. The rest of the class felt incredibly logger than usual. With Chad sitting next to me, I wanted to get out of there fast. Finally, when the bell rang to change classes, I dashed out and ran right into a tall, muscular figure. Patch.

"Oh. Hey Patch", I glanced up at his face. His eyes looked dark and angry, even with the black color, "Ready for biology?"

"Chad needs to learn the word _no_", he glared at the door. I pulled on his hand and led him away before Chad exited the classroom and they got in a fight.

"Chill", I twisted my fingers with his, "Besides, I think we have something to finish?"

He stopped glaring to look down at me and smile, "I think we do". He reached down and kissed me lightly on the lips as we entered our biology class. We both sat down and looked up to see Chad walk in with his friends.

* * *

**Sorry about the boringness so far. I really need some help with ideas…**

**Oh! Also how bout that car? My dream car! I want it so badly.**

**Remember, reviews are love, and I feel unloved. So review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've got some good ideas from the awesome reviewers! Thanks to **_**Onepound13, -Katherine-Alvers-, ambriella, Tamika, daisykisses, and zeddy220! **_**I wouldn't be able to write this story without reviewers, and the first 4 chapters are all dedicated to those I listed! Thanks.**

**I think you guys will like this chapter. It starts the mystery and action of what Patch and Nora are going to go through! **

**Will you like it? Love it? I don't know! Tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of **_**Hush, Hush**_** not matter how much I wish I did…**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nora POV

"Patch, don't", I whispered fiercely, "He's only trying to mess with you". Patch went from the easygoing jokester he always was to a tense, angry person I didn't know. I didn't understand it. It was just Chad Franken. Patch was less tense and angry around Jules, Elliot, and Dabria.

Patch glanced once at me and scooted his chair closer to mine in more of a protective gesture than a 'boyfriend' gesture.

_There's something wrong._ Patch spoke inside my head. His voice sounded irritated.

By now, Chad and his posse were already standing in front of our desk. He acted like he saw me and not Patch.

With both hands on my side of the desk, he leaned forward and smirked, "So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I—", I started to speak but didn't get it all out before I saw his eyes. They were pitch black pits. They weren't welcoming like Patch's eyes. Chad's eyes looked—well—evil.

Patch abruptly stood up, pushing is chair back with a bang, and shoved Chad backwards, "Step _away_ from Nora, Franken".

"Or _what?_" Chad spat back, approaching Patch.

"Or I'll make it so that your face—"

"Mr. Cipriano and Mr. Franken. Do we have a problem?" Coach walked in and separated the two boys with an outstretch of his arms.

"No _Coach_", Chad said without breaking glares with Patch, "No problem with me. I was just casually walking in when my friend Patch here shoved me".

"Sit." The two boys still didn't move an inch, "Now!"

All this time, my eyes wide and mouth agape. I know every high school girl dreams of two guys fighting over her, but this was just insane.

Patch was the first to sit, scooting his chair even closer to mine.

_What was THAT all about?_ I instantly asked once the class began. _Wasn't really necessary if you ask me. _All I got was a short glance and an arm around my shoulder. The class droned on slowly all because of the incident. The hands on the clock seemed to be taking hours to pass a minute. I peeked over at Patch and he just stared forward at the board as if nothing else existed.

_Patch, what is wrong? _I asked once more in my mind. _Please?_

Seconds passed.

_We'll talk after class._ He finally sighed out. It sounded bad, whatever it was. I didn't think the whole 'Chad' thing was awful enough to spring this kind of response from Patch.

While immersed in my thoughts, I didn't even realize that the school bell had rung. Students picked up their books and rushed out to leave school as fast as possible. Patch was tensed until Chris left the room.

"Come on", I blurted and grabbed his hand to tug him out. Students crowded the halls, stopping at their lockers to dump books and leave. "You are going to tell me what is wrong. Right. Now."

"Not here", Patch hovered while looking around. His jet black eyes looking worried. He wrapped his fingers around mine and led me out into the parking lot. I had completely forgotten about the new car. _My _new car. "I'll meet you at your house, okay?"

I stared at him in irritation for a few seconds and sighed, "Okay. We _are _going to talk, right?"

He smiled a small smile, "Yes, Angel". He leaned down and kissed me until my insides went soft and warm. Before I knew it, he was walking towards his motorcycle parked next to my car, "I'll follow".

I hopped in and started the engine. I immediately noticed the 'new car' smell. Smiling, I pulled from the parking space and started home. In the rear-view mirror, I saw Patch riding his bike right behind me. Following, like he said.

The trees along the road were dark looking, despite the light of the spring afternoon. They almost looked like people with carved arms, reaching out to grab you.

"Nora!" I heard a scream. Patch's scream.

I saw something huge fling into the windshield. I tried to straighten the car to match the road markings, but it didn't do much good. The car swerved and—I blacked out.

I woke up with a cloud of gray around my vision. When I tried to sit up, someone's strong hands pushed me down.

"Nora, angel, you have to stay awake, please", Patch was knelt in front of me with blood on his hands.

"Are you hurt?" My voice croaked and I coughed, "Your hands—"

"I'm fine Nora. Don't worry about me; you were the one in the accident".

I lifted my head enough to see the new car completely wrecked and flipped. Patch's bike was on its side directly next to it. A booming headache raged through my head and I sit my head back down.

"What happened?" I breathed.

"I think we should get you to the hospital", Patch picked me up without any effort whatsoever, and walked away from the site, "Right now. We will talk once we get you in".

"Okay", I listened to Patch's heartbeat as he walked.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Before I knew it, I passed out in Patch's arms.

* * *

**I have the perfect story-line. It's so perfect, that I don't think that anyone has written about it before! I am loving it!**

**Remember, REVIEW! Reviews are love!**

**~Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am goober excited to get this story going! Bare with me guys, because it may get confusing at some parts. I'm going to explain everything as best I can!**

**Review.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned **_**Hush, Hush**_**, but I don't…**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nora POV

"Don't worry Mr. Cipriano! Miss Gray will wake up", a voice said off to the side, "She has a concussion that does _not_ show any sign that it would heal. Just trust me".

I flicked an eyelid open and squeezed them shut again. Bright lights filled the room I was in and the clean white paint on the walls didn't really help absorb the sting. Finally, when my eyes got used to the brightness, I looked around to see Patch at the door talking to someone. My mom was sitting in the chair pushed up next to where I was laying.

"Mom? Patch?" I croaked out and cleared my throat, "Where am I?"

Patch whipped his head around and rushed over to the other side of my bed, "God Nora!"

"Honey!" My mother sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Thank God you're okay. She _is_ okay, right Doctor Roosto?" She turned in her seat toward the woman, Doctor Roosto, whom was standing at the end of my bed now.

Patch gripped my hand and gave me a small, worried smile.

"Well, I believe Nora will be just fine", Doctor Roosto flipped through a couple pages on a clipboard before looking up again, "You had a slight concussion and came out of the accident with a few cuts and bruises, but I believe that she will be able to go home later tonight".

The looks of relief on both Patch's and my mother's faces were extreme as they both collapsed in their chairs.

"I need coffee", my mom finally blurted as she lifted herself up, "Patch, would you like any?" Wow. My mom was acting _nice_ toward Patch.

"No thanks Mrs. Gray", Patch said with a smile. She left for the cafeteria.

All the events came running back to me. The new car. The dark figure slamming into the windshield. Patch's weird behavior.

"I believe _you_ have some explaining to do", I pointed a bandaged finger at Patch with the hand he wasn't holding, "What was up with the whole _Chad_ thing?"

Patch took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "Okay, Chad isn't who you think he is—".

I interrupted him in confusion, "So he isn't a cocky jock with a large ego?"

"Uh, no, he is, but he isn't…" He paused, trying to find the right words to say. Apparently this was a bigger problem then I thought it was.

"He isn't—", I tried to make him continue. I squeezed his hand.

"Chad Franken isn't human", Patch blurted. Patch doesn't _blurt_. Patch is the guy who is always the one with the innuendos and the calm personality. I stared into space, trying to figure all this out.

"Nora?" I snapped back to reality when Patch said my name.

"What is he then?"

"Long ago, when I wasn't _fallen_, there were many people I cared for whom I shouldn't have", Patch continued, "Dabria and—and—Theo".

I flinched when I thought of Dabria and all she had done to us. And Theo—wait—_Theo?_

"Who's Theo?" I asked in confusion as I played with Patch's fingers.

"Um—", Patch hesitated like he didn't want to say, "Theo Cipriano". He closed his eyes for a while before opening to look at my reaction.

"Wait, you say Theo Cipriano. Is he, like, related to you?"

"Theo is—my brother".

I stared at him and looked down at my lap. Patch has a brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that he would ever come along", Patch had sad eyes.

"Ah…okay", I said slowly, "but what does Theo have to do with Chad Franken?" After I asked that question, I instantly answered it for myself. "Chad Franken _is_ Theo Cipriano, isn't he?"

Patch gripped my hand and nodded, "Yes".

"Also, what went on between the two of you to make you guys so mad at each other?"

"Okay, long ago, when I first started to love the human, in which I _fell_ for, Theo loved her, too", Patch seemed uncomfortable, "We fought constantly and neither of us wanted to give up. So I wanted to show him that I meant what I said about loving her. That's why I fell for her". I could see the discomfort in his eyes as he watched me. The Patch that was cocky and brave wasn't here. Right now, Patch was vulnerable. "After I fell, I thought that Theo was still watching me from above, not down where I was. I thought he wouldn't come around again after the woman died of old age. But apparently he's come back, invaded the _real_ Chad Franken's body, and is planning something up. I could see it in his eyes".

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking it all in. "What does he want from you? Also, why does he keep hanging around me?"

Patch stayed silent through and after my questions, still looking at me with worry and sorrow. It made me sad too that he looked like this. It so wasn't like Patch. _My_ Patch.

"Patch", I repeated.

"I think he's trying to persuade you away from me", he grumbled slowly.

I thought about that for a few moments before saying, "That _won't_ happen. Do you hear me? It won't." I pulled him closer to me and kissed him full on the lips. He responded by weaving his arms around my waste and pulling me closer.

"I know. I'm just worried about what he might try. He was one of the most powerful archangels before we both fell", he said into my hair after pulling away, "I'm just worried".

I brushed his hair back with my bandaged hand and asked, "What are we going to do about him tomorrow? He's surely going to ask again about the party on Saturday." I started to become worried too. What would happen?

"Just act like you know nothing, okay? Act normal".

"Easy-peasy", I smiled as he stood up. My mom walked in with her cup of coffee and a newspaper in her other hand.

"What did I miss?" she questioned as she eyed us suspiciously.

"Nothing at all Mrs. Gray", Patch said politely and smiled.

My mom started to hum a song and sat down across from Patch.

_Are you wearing anything under that hospital gown?_ Patch questioned inside my head. I looked over at him and he winked. I rolled my eyes. Patch was back. For now…

* * *

**Do you…Love it? Like it? Hate it? Well, tell me in a…REVIEW!**

**Reviews are love, and I love to receive love! **

**~etrainx3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the awesome reviews I got for the chapters 1-5! That last chapter certainly did kick off the action going through Patch and Nora's lives. **

**Thanks to **_**Onepound13, ambriella, DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x, daisykisses, blackwolf2dragoon, xxxx-Lilith-xxxx, justme130905, -Katherine-Alvers-, Tamika, and zeddy220**_**! The first six chapters are dedicated to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns **_**Hush, Hush**_** and all of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nora POV

_Friday Morning Before School_

"Nora…" Patch's breath reached my ear and caused shivers down my spine. I felt his fingers travel down the length of my arm and draw circles on the palm of my hand. "Time to get up Nora…unless you want to stay in bed with me…which I would prefer". I knew he was smirking, even through my closed eyes.

I moaned and flipped over on my side to face him. I opened my eyes to see Patch holding his head up with his bent arm. "Mmmmmm…as much as I would love that, I think we should get ready for school now". I started to get up from the bed but was pulled down by Patch. He pressed his lips to my neck and placed kisses up my jaw line. One last kiss was placed firmly on my lips, and he finally let me get up.

I reached into my closet and pulled out the first thing my hand touched. It was my only mini jean skirt, a dark blue tank top, and red flip-flops. I shrugged and took off my pajamas to put on my clothes. When I walked back into my bedroom, I saw Patch lounging on my bed, already dressed in his usual black fitted t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Whoa. A wave of déjà-vu swept over me as I looked Patch over. Just a few days ago did this exact thing happen. Except _then_ Patch and I weren't worrying about his crazy brother coming to ruin Patch.

Patch saw the look on my face and realized what I was thinking about. He replaced his nonchalant look with a grim one. "Nora, everything will be fine. Just ignore Theo—err—Chad, and everything will be fine. I'm going to talk to him."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack, "He's in almost all of my classes. I'm just a little worried".

Patch leapt up from my bed and took my hand, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah".

He led me downstairs and to the kitchen. My mom had an emergency meeting in New York and left earlier this morning. I grabbed a granola bar and followed Patch out to the driveway. The car he had gotten me was completely totaled when I was in the car crash, so Patch had brought his jeep to take us to school.

Once we were in the car, silence fell over us. I knew Patch was trying to show that he wasn't at all worried, but I knew he was. This whole situation with his brother was bigger than it showed to be.

I reached over and slid my hand into his. He squeezed it and kissed my fingers as he was pulling out of the driveway.

"It'll all be fine", Patch said. I figured it was more to reassure himself than me.

"Yes, yes it will be", I answered back. The rest of the ride was silent, and when we pulled into the school parking lot, he hugged me tightly and we went our separate ways to our first classes.

"Nora!" someone said from behind me right when I was about to walk into math class. "Hey!"

Vee scurried over to where I was and followed me inside to our table, "What's up babe?"

She squeaked, "You would not believe who just asked me to the dock party tomorrow night!"

I froze up. Please don't tell me Chad (Theo) had asked Vee. I beckoned her to continue and after a couple seconds of suspenseful silence she finally shrieked, "Andre Smith!"

A small sigh of relief escaped my lips when she didn't say it was Chad. But it was still bad that it was Andre Smith. Andre was Chad's right-hand man. I was worried about what might come from that.

"Oh. Wow", I managed to choke out to Vee.

"Take your seats please!" the teacher yelled before Vee could say anymore.

I didn't want to say any more on the subject, so I acted like I was completely immersed in the lesson. When the bell rang, I jumped from my seat and dashed half way across the room before my arm was grabbed. Cold fingers were wrapped around my wrist. I looked up to see Chad (Theo?) starring into my eyes. I never noticed it, but he had the same black eyes as Patch, though his hair was dark brown.

"Yes Chad?" I asked with venom in my voice.

He winced once and looked me up and down. I was wearing the jean mini skirt that showed how long my legs were. "Wear that skirt at the party tomorrow". He let go, winked, and stepped away.

I made a disgusted look on my face and ran out of the room. Patch was waiting outside of the classroom with a haunted look in his eyes, "I don't understand what Theo's problem is".

"Well, one class down, six more to go", I stuttered out and pulled him away.

The rest of the day was about the same. Patch glaring at Chad as Chad hit on me. I don't think Chad realized we knew who he really was. He only thought Patch was jealous.

"Come on, let's go home", I walked out of the school and to the parking lot. Patch leaned against his jeep and pulled me to him.

"I guess there isn't so much to worry about", Patch said between kisses, "At least I hope". I wrapped my arms around his neck and smooched him on the lips before pulling away and hopping into the car.

"I don't think it's as big as a problem", I said quietly.

"I think I'm going to talk to him tonight".

I looked up at him worriedly, "But be careful, I mean, he is your brother, right?"

"Yeah, I will. I'm going to make sure he doesn't bother you ever. Or me."

I squeezed his hand and he drove me home.

"Be careful", I repeated again before going inside, shutting the door, and locking it. All I had to do was wait now. Wait for Patch to come back and tell me what happened between him and his brother. With worry…

* * *

**Bonjour les gens! Avez-vous aimé mon histoire?**

**Next chapter is going to be a conversation between Patch and his mysterious brother, Theo. He he.**

**Reviews are love! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey Guys! So sorry that I haven't been able to update in the last week! I went to camp in Northern Iowa and I just got back in town yesterday. I might not update today or tomorrow but promise to this week! It will be extra long and hold at least two super-awesome surprises! Keep reviewing and stay strong readers, because I will continue with this story soon!

Again, sorry for wait.

~etrainx3


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! How exciting is this!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I just got back from camp. It was bundles of fun for all you who care! Lol Anywho, I don't know about you guys, but I am very excited for the conversation between Patch and his brother! **

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns **_**Hush, Hush**_** and all of its characters.**

**Read and Review!**

**~etrainx3**

Chapter 8

**Patch POV**

I dropped Nora off at her house and watched until she locked up. I so badly wanted to stay with her tonight, but I knew I had to talk with Theo.

I haven't seen my brother since that day when I fell. The hope I had that I didn't have to see Theo ever again was overwhelming after that day. Facing Theo worried me. As much as I hated to admit it, he is much stronger than I am. If things go wrong tonight, I don't know what I might do.

I drove away from Nora's house and towards Bo's. For a half hour I drove. I thought about everything I needed to say. I hope it comes out when it needs to.

I parked and sauntered inside. Once inside, I saw Rixon leaning against a pool table talking to a girl of about twenty.

"Rixon", I snickered. The girl's blue eyes flicked my way and lingered.

"Patch my boy—err—sorry Wanda", he motioned for her to go away. She sneered at him and stomped angrily away.

"Heartbreaker", he shook his head at me and snapped back to reality, "So, what'd need?"

"We have a problem", I started.

"Nora not want ya anymore?" he interrupted.

I punched him in the arm and continued, "No. Theo's back".

As soon as I said this, Rixon stopped joking around. He knew what had gone down between me and Theo. "What do you mean, he's back?"

"As in, he took over Chad Franken's body and is currently roaming around probably plotting how to take Nora away from me", I covered my eyes with a hand and leaned back against the wall, "I was hoping you could come with me to talk with him".

"When you say 'talk', I hope you mean 'kick his ass'", he asked with seriousness.

I smiled, "What else would I mean?" We high fived and got back to the serious situation.

"Where is he?" Rixon asked while picking up his wallet and keys.

"I have a pretty good—" I was cut off by the ringing coming from my pocket. I reached inside and brought it out, "It's Nora".

I answered, "Nora?"

"Patch! Oh my god, Patch", she did a quiet scream, "Patch!"

"Nora! Slow down. What's wrong?" I paced back and forth in front of a confused Rixon.

"I think someone's downstairs!" She breathed out in a rush, "I don't know what to do!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up, "Nora, listen to me. Grab a bat or something, lock your bedroom door, and hide in the closet."

"Patch—I'm scared—really scared", she sobbed out and sounded out of breath.

"I know, Angel. I won't let them hurt you—I won't", I soothed, "I'll be there as fast as I can. Okay?"

"Okay…" she was taking deep breaths.

"I love you", I spoke into the phone before snapping it shut. I kicked a stool and it flew across the room. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing any more destruction. Rixon.

"What's wrong Patch?" He asked.

"I know exactly where that asshole is" I growled. Rixon and I finally hurried up the stairs and into the parking lot.

"We'll use my car", Rixon said as he slid across the hood and opened the door to his sports-car. It would be faster than my jeep.

The whole ride their sped by in a slow way. Even though it only took ten minutes versus the normal thirty, it felt like hours. I don't know how I could live without my Nora. I couldn't. My nervous fingers kept tittering against the door.

"Patch!" Rixon yelled out with irritation, "We're almost there. Chill".

"What if that bastard already has her!"

"Then we will take him down", he said with confidence. He seemed so calm, it made me mad.

I hid my anger until we got to Nora's. I opened the door before the car came to a complete halt. The house was completely dark, including Nora's bedroom light.

"Okay, let's do this", I heard Rixon say from behind me as I ran up to the front door. It was locked. I had no time for this! Next thing I knew, my arm punched through the doorway and tore the door off its hinges.

A choked laugh came from upstairs, "Oh Patchy! You're home!" Nora's sob came after.

I roared up the stairs and slammed the door to Nora's room open. There stood Theo in all his glory. He held Nora by the hair as she scratched his hand to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Hey you guys! This is just the last chapter in Nora's point of view. It answers the whole "Theo in her house" thing. So Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Hush, Hush**_**. **

**Read and Review!**

**~etrainx3**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Nora POV**

I ran up the driveway and bolted the deadlock on the front door. Patch drove away a minute later and I turned to go upstairs. I took the steps two at a time, because I was in need of a hot shower.

I sighed as soon as the hot water hit my back and relaxed my muscles. It was a long day, and I'm still worried about Patch's conversation with his brother. What if Theo does something to Patch? What if he attacks my Patch?

I stood in the shower for almost twenty minutes before stepping out and towel drying myself. I got into my pajamas and sat on my bed. I guess working on my homework wouldn't hurt.

Five minutes later, I was immersed in a math problem. It really took my mind off of—CRASH!

Downstairs, a huge break distracted me from what I was doing. I tip-toed over to my bedroom door and peaked out. A shadow fell over the bottom of the stairway and I jerked the door back closed.

I ran over to my backpack to pull my cell phone out to call Patch.

After two rings, he finally answered. "Nora?"

"Patch! Oh my god, Patch", I quietly yelled into the phone, "Patch!"

"Nora! Slow down. What's wrong?"

"I think someone's downstairs!" I breathed out, "I don't know what to do!"

He paused then angrily said, "Nora, listen to me. Grab a bat or something, lock your bedroom door, and hide in the closet."

"Patch—I'm scared—really scared", I sobbed out and realized that I sounded out of breath.

"I know, Angel. I won't let them hurt you—I won't", he soothed, "I'll be there as fast as I can. Okay?"

"Okay…" I took deep breaths.

"I love you", He ended the conversation before I could answer back.

"I love you too", I answered to nothing. I jammed the phone in my pocket and curled my fingers around a baseball bat in my closet. I ran to lock the door and switch of the lights. I felt my way over to my closet and buried myself in piles of junk.

Minutes went by and finally I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, stopping if front of my room. I held my breath and cocked the bat in front of me.

The person creaked the bedroom door open and stepped in without turning the lights on. "Norrraaaa", He swooned, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I started to shake uncontrollably. _Don't come to the closet. Please don't come to the closet_. I thought to myself profusely. The steps, which sounded masculine, inched closer and closer toward the closet. _Shit_.

The closet door whipped open and I launched myself forward with the bat swinging. The man was way too quick. He caught the bat with his hand and threw it across the room where it hit the window with a crash.

"Ah…Nora. That's certainly not the way to treat a guest", he tisk-tisked me and wrestled me from the closet.

"Who are you!" I screamed.

"Oh, my. I thought Patch would have talked about how wonderful I am", he answered with a cocky grin.

I froze. No. It was Theo. Theo Cipriano. Patch's brother. "What are you doing here?" I yelled. His fingers dug into my hair and held me away from him. He looked me up and down and he smirked.

"I can see why he takes interest to you. Feisty. Sexy legs."

A second crash came from downstairs. _Patch!_

"Oh Patchy! You're home!" he sneered and jerked me up and whispered, "Just in time for the fun". I cried out and suddenly Patch stood fuming at the door.

I scratch at Theo's strong hands as he gripped my ponytail. Tears overflowed at the pain searing through my head.

"Stop fidgeting you little bitch!" Theo hissed at me, "It's rude".

I didn't stop. I actually leveled up my thrashing and scratches.

"Let her _go_", Patch growled at his brother, "She did nothing to you. _Theodore_."

Theo flinched at his full name, "Hmmm, I think not. _This time_, this time I won't. Last time was a mistake I wish didn't happen. Teresa loved me. _Me_", he jerked my head again when he said me, "I like this one. Maybe I'll take her away from you as you did Teresa from me?" Teresa? Ah, Teresa. The woman Patch fell for.

"Nora did _nothing_ to you. She doesn't deserve this", Patch inched forward as he talked, "Listen to me Theo. Let. Her. Go!"

"No _Patch_", Theo spat, "Don't come closer, or the pretty one gets it". He said it flatly with no tone at all. He didn't even seem scared of Patch. Theo threw me behind him and finally let my hair go. Blood poured down in streams down my forehead and tears kept coming as I huddled back against the wall. The window was too far away to run towards, and besides, the drop was at least 15 or 20 feet. I probably wouldn't live. I peaked up at Patch and his eyes were set on Theo, but at the same time, they were watching me worriedly.

_Nora_ Patch's voice sounded in my head and I looked up _Are you okay?_

I nodded and felt my head. I brought my fingers back down, and they were covered in blood. I cried more from the pain searing through my neck and head.

_Wish me luck_ He said once. What?

Patch lunged at Theo and tackled him to the ground. I watched as the two brothers rolled around on my bedroom floor and fists took turns slamming into one another.

Patch landed a punch in Theo's stomach and Theo coughed up blood. The thing about two angels in a fist-fight, it took double or triple the time as a normal "human" fist-fight. If one angel landed a punch to the other's head, it would heal almost instantly. They couldn't die. They couldn't even be knocked out long enough to get away. Some reasons why I try to avoid getting into a fist-fight with an angel, right?

Theo pinned Patch to the ground all while he got out a long, silver knife. The handle had blue sapphires on it in a complicated pattern. It was beautiful, but at the same time dark and eerie. I couldn't stop staring at it. I watched as Theo lifted the dagger and was about to plunge it into Patch.

"Patch!" I screamed out and hefted myself up. I gathered all my strength and ran at Theo at full force.

Just as the knife was about to hit Patch, I managed to catch Theo of guard and tackle him to the ground. Sometime after an Irish accent caused me to look up to see Rixon pulling Theo off of me.

"Nora! Hun are you okay?" he grunted.

Then it just went black.

Black with lighter figures all around. I heard something call my name over, and over, and over again. I couldn't feel anything, but I could hear the voices. I heard the voice of my father. "Hello Pumpkin!"

Of my mom, "I'll see you later hun".

Of Vee, "Love ya darling!"

Lastly, of Patch "Nora, I'll love you always. I promise we will see each other again. Whether it's a day from now, or a life time from now, we will see each other again."

Death was easy. Peaceful, but sad. In a way, life was harder and easier at the same time. If that makes sense?

* * *

**Oh my! I just killed off Nora! Or did I? Muahahahaha…I'm such a mean person.**

**Did anyone notice that I used a **_**Twilight**_** quote? :D**

**Review!**

**~etrainx3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Compadres! **

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can since I left you guys hanging for almost two weeks. That last chapter was pretty intense, huh? :D**

**Thanks to all the amazing reviews you guys left! Especially to the anonymous reviewer, **_**Royalty151**_**. After I read this person's review, my mood shot up instantly! Thanks! **

**I think we can reach 50 reviews really quickly! Let's keep reaching for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Hush, Hush. **_**I wish I did though, because that would be so awesome!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**~etrainx3**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Patch POV**

I landed a blow to Theo's stomach, but it didn't budge him much. He's stronger than I am, as much as I hate to admit it.

We rolled around on the floor, trying to strangle and knock each other out. Theo punched me in the face, and believe me, it _hurt_. The next think I knew he had me pinned with one hand and a knife in the other.

Blue gems crusted the handle and formed into a long, silver dagger. _The Dagger of Obscura_. The only knife that could actually _kill_ an angel. How did my brother get this? It was said to have been lost a century ago and never found.

When the dagger was plunging towards my chest, all I could think of was one person. Nora. My beautiful Nora. _I love you Nora_.

All of a sudden, Theo was thrown off of me by a tremendous force. Rixon?

I looked up to see Nora sprawled out on the ground with my brother lying on her. Rixon came in the doorway and shoved him off. "Nora. Hun are you okay?" he grunted. She didn't move. I dragged myself over and crouched over her. Blood was streaming down her forehead and a large gash was in her side.

"Nora! Angel. Stay awake for me Angel", I patted her cheek and caressed her hair. Just a moment ago I was on the verge of death. Now, with Nora in my place, I didn't know if I wanted to live without her.

I pressed my ear to her chest. She was still breathing. Thank _God_.

"_Rixon_", I sneered as I hovered over Nora, "Hold Theo and give me the dagger".

"Patch, he's your _brother_. Your flesh and blood", he replied in that incredibly thick Irish accent of his, "You shouldn't be—".

"_No_", I interrupted, "I warned him. If he did anything to my Angel", I glanced down at Nora, whose breathing was still normal, "I would _kill_ him". My anger flew over the edge. "Like they say up in the clouds".

"No, I'm pretty sure they didn't say anything about killing your own sibling", he muttered under his breath.

"Deficit Omne Quod Nasciture", I said in my old tongue, "It has to be done". Finally, Rixon handed over the sapphire knife and I juggled it in between my fingers as I peered down at my brother.

Theo laughed and coughed up blood. Rixon had him down on his knees in front of me. "Well brother, now all you need to do is take the next step. You won't be able to kill me. I'm your only family left. Even if you did, your chances of becoming an archangel after this are slim. Murder, especially to another angel is against the Code of Angelus. Isn't that all you wanted—". I punched him in the stomach to make him stop talking. Even though all that was true, there was something that would always keep me here.

"I don't care about all that anymore Theo. Besides, you have never been my _family_", with that, I slammed the knife into my brother's heart. I watched as light burst through his wound like someone shining thousands of bright flashlights in my face. I kept my hand in front of my face to shadow the blinding rays. The light stayed for a mere ten seconds before tuning out, leaving nothing but Nora, me, and Rixon left in the room.

"We need to get Nora to the hospital—", I started.

"Are you okay?" Rixon interrupted.

I stared at the far dark wall for a moment before finishing what I was about to say, "We need to get Nora to the hospital. _Now_".

He gave me a weary look, "Okay".

I gathered Nora in my arms and looked into her face. This beautiful girl saved my life, when I should be saving hers. She was more like _my_ guardian angel. I smiled and started down the stairs with Rixon in front of me. We stepped outside into the surprisingly cold air. As much as I hated this, I'm growing used to carrying Nora to the hospital.

"Open the back", I motioned to Rixon. He did, and I laid Nora out on the backseat. I smoothed out her hair before closing the door and hopped into the passenger seat next to Rixon. "Step on it".

He pulled out of the driveway and sped down onto the shadowy road.

I looked out the window into the night and thought about the evening's events. I never even thought that Theo would come to take my Nora away from me. I hadn't seen him for centuries, and I was hoping to keep it that way. What I did was for a reason. I just had to keep telling myself that.

I could feel Rixon's gaze on me. "Rixon just get us to the hospital", I snapped at him.

He held his hands up above the steering wheel in mute surrender and sped up slightly on the accelerator. I looked back at Nora, still breathing normally. She looked like she was sleeping but couldn't be woken up.

I sighed in frustration and glared at the road in front of us as we pulled into the hospital.

* * *

**Hmmm…at least she's breathing? Right?**

**Well, I have a few Latin words that I would gladly translate below:  
****-The Dagger of Obscura- The Dagger of Darkness  
****-** **Deficit Omne Quod Nasciture- Everything that is born passes away  
****-Code of Angelus- Code of the Angel**

**If I missed any Latin to translate, either tell me or go to google translator! **

**What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Then Review it!**

**~etrainx3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour!**

**Over the last few days I have been waiting for the reviews to hit 50 to start writing chapter 11. I'd like to thank all those reviewers out there who gave me the awesome opinions. Especially to **_**RiahhBaby **_**who gave the 50****th**** review! Thank that person.**

**I got tons of reviews saying they didn't want Theo to go. *Smiley Face* *wink* Answers will come soon enough… **

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick is the genius who came up with **_**Hush, Hush**_**.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Nora POV**

My whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt as if I was falling head first into something unknown. What had happened? The last I remember is Theo coming to my house after I got out of the shower.

Everything was pitch black and when I tried to open my eyes, they felt glued shut. I even tried to lift my arms, but they were too heavy to budge. I was becoming frustrated. I couldn't see or move. Really, what happened?

_Nora Gray. _A voice whispered inside my head.

I figured it was just Patch. _Patch? _I answered back.

_No my darling. My name is Garzardiel, angel of new beginnings. But I prefer you call me Garza. _The voice was deep and masculine.

Once he said this, my deep black surroundings turned to a bright white. Realizing I could move my arms, I shielded my eyes with my hands as the light burned.

I lowered my fingers and looked around. I was in a clean, white room with no furniture other than a white French sofa with silver trim. Where am I?

All of a sudden, a figure appeared, sprawled out on the couch. I jumped back and fell over.

"Pick yourself up hun, I have no time for your clumsiness", he sighed with a wave of his hand. Garza propped himself up on one shoulder and looked me up and down.

I felt like I was in a dream, but this was real. I was able to walk and talk as in real life. I stretched out my arms and legs, relieved that I was out of that awful state.

I studied the man on the couch for any further information. He had golden-blonde curls that fell to his tan, broad shoulders. He only wore black board shorts low on his hips. No shirt. No shoes. It reminded me of Patch with the angel's muscular chest and stomach staring back at me. I rubbed the goosebumps that appeared on my skin.

"Where am I?" I stuttered out as I took small steps closer to him, "Am I dead?"

"Why do you think you are dead Nora?" He questioned and deepened his penetrating stare, "Do you not trust your guardian angel?"

"No, I mean yes, of course I trust Patch", I blurted out, "But you said you were the angel of new beginnings…so…"

"Ah…no, you are not dead", he continued. Garza lifted himself up and walked closer to me with a smile on his perfect face. His eyes were a dark gray—not black—but gray. What is up with the whole "color of the eyes" thing? Is it a ranking color, or what?

"Anyway, I have called you here", Garza lifted his hands to motion to the surrounding room, "to the Areelsa to judge your future on Earth".

"Is there a chance I'm going to die?" I hesitantly asked as I scrunched my fingers together.

"No. It just decides what form you will be in when sent back to Earth. You see, you showed a great amount of strength in heart when you saved your guardian angel from being killed by his brother. Therefore, we are rewarding you by giving you a chance to decide your form."

I was so confused. I squinted and huffed out a deep breath, "Explain one more time".

Garza glared in my direction, turned around and threw himself onto the couch once more, "Mortals are so incompetent", he mumbled loudly under his breath. "Okay, long story short, option one, you return as the same human you were before", he counted off his fingers, "Option two, you return as a Gratis angel".

I melted down onto the floor into a sitting position. An angel? I was speechless…

"What would happen to Patch if I became a—a Gratis angel?" I wearily asked. I wouldn't want to leave Patch behind to become an angel.

"He would be—err—reassigned", he stared up at the ceiling, probably wishing he could leave.

"Is there any chance that he could become a Gratis angel along with me?" Hope, worry, and so many more emotions washed over me as I watched Garza shake with laughter and look at me with humor in his dark eyes.

"Are you talking about the same _Patch Cipriano_ as I am Miss Nora?" He fell off the couch laughing and quickly returned to his old self as he righted himself up on his feet, "Has he told you about his past? Mr. Cipriano is a problem that's already been dealt with, so I'd rather not go _there_", he spat and folded his arms.

"But Patch hasn't done _anything_ wrong for the past couple of months! He's actually helped you guys out! Why can't you just give him a break!" I fought back.

The angel threw his hands in the air and roared. He was _mad_. Ha-ha, Patch would be proud. "You know what? FINE!" He raced towards me in a flash and was just a mere two inches away from me when he spoke again, "But if your _Patch_ messes up once", he held up a finger, "Then he ruins it for himself and you. You will go back to being your lonesome human form, and he will continue on with his destiny as your guardian angel. Got it?"

I nodded and gulped, too afraid to speak. Well at least I accomplished what I wanted.

He snapped his fingers the room went black once more. A faint golden glow radiated out of both Garzardiel and I once it was dark.

He sighed in frustration and continued, "Your strength will come after a few days…yadda, yadda, yadda". Garza waved his hand in a circular motion in the air, "Remember what I said", he glared at me before turning away and fading as he walked.

I looked down at myself and felt the difference as when I walked into the room. I felt new. Fresh. _Strong._ I felt as if nothing could stop me.

But then I collapsed into nothingness…how ironic.

* * *

**I hope I delivered that the way I wanted to?**

**I have finally introduced one of my favorite creations, Garzardiel! He's got spunk, right?**

**Well, review! Hate it? Love it? Review it!**

**~etrainx3 **


	12. Chapter 12 Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Don't worry, this isn't an author's note that says I'm stuck with writer's block, because I'm not. I'm actually fresher than ever…but back to the point. **

**For all those who have Facebooks and love this story, add my "Fanfiction Story Page" to your friends, and get updates on what I'm doing in the story. It will also give you an opportunity to ask questions about my stories too! **

**The name I am using for it is "Parker Molly". Both of these names are of some significance to my life. If you want to know how, ask me on the site ****. **

**Thanks! See ya on the site!**

**~etrainx3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner. I'm starting high school next week and school supply shopping has been hectic! **

**Anywho, I'm going to put up a poll for what should happen later in this story. It's hard for me to make the right choice to make you guys happy. It'll probably end August 25, 2010, so be sure to vote on what will happen! **

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I owe everything to Becca Fitzpatrick.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Nora POV**

_I looked down at myself and felt the difference as when I walked into the room. I felt new. Fresh. Strong. I felt as if nothing could stop me._

_But then I collapsed into nothingness…how ironic._

The darkness engulfed me and pulled me under. It was ironic how just a second ago I felt so strong and healthy, and now I'm lying in a hospital bed with voices cascading and bouncing off of the walls.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt glued shut, but the light-outlined shapes along with voices showed me all I needed to.

"Mr. Cipriano, once more, I am telling you that we found absolutely nothing wrong with her. She doesn't even show signs of having anything _ever_ wrong with her. Nora is a picture of perfect health", the soft, but frantic voice of the doctor hissed at Patch.

"Then tell me, if she is so healthy, why isn't she waking up?" He snapped back at her. Patch was gripping my fingers tightly, but it wasn't uncomfortable or painful at all. I took it as comfort.

"Believe me, we are trying to figure it out", the doctor finalized. I heard her skitter out of the room before Patch could say anymore. Patch mumbled something to himself and sighed. He sat back in his chair beside my bed but kept a firm hold on my hand. I could just feel his worried gaze scanning my face and body.

Why couldn't I just open my eyes?

After several minutes of trying to pry my eyes open, I finally succeeded. My eyelids were heavy and droopy but I held them open as I looked around the room. My gaze slid over to Patch who was staring at me but not really realizing that I was awake. His vision looked glazed over as he was thinking of something far off.

"Patch?" my voice carried over with what sounded like an echo. Even with the tire apparent in my voice, it was silky smooth and musical. I jumped at the difference.

The glaze over Patch's eyes disappeared and he took in my appearance, "Oh, Nora. Sorry I didn't see you wake up". He leaned forward in the green plastic hospital chair and drew circles on my palm.

I rubbed my palm over my eyes and pulled his hands into both of mine.

Patch looked into my eyes and jumped, "Nora! What happened to your eyes?"

I looked at him like he was crazy and blinked. One look back in his eyes and they were changing colors. The black they used to be were swirling into a piercing blue color. The colors fought at each other until the blue won and took over. Before I knew it, his eyes were the most beautiful color imaginable.

"Patch…" my hand brushed his cheekbone under his eye, "Your eyes…they're blue…"

His hand covered mine on his face and he brushed my own cheek, "Yours are too…" We stared at each other until Patch got up and grabbed a hand-mirror from the small bathroom in my hospital room. He looked at himself for a moment on his way back to his seat and handed it to me. His head fell into his hands and he started mumbling and laughing to himself.

I looked at myself and saw the same piercing blue that Patch wore. My irises resembled ice but warmth at the same time. Absolutely beautiful…

My gaze swam back to Patch who was looking at me with a new stare.

"Are you alright?" I teased him.

He gripped my hand once more, smiling, "Of course I am! The reason you were out for so long…you saw Garza, didn't you?"

The grin on his face made me smile, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"The only way an angel's eye color changes is if their rank has changed", he stared deeply into my twin eyes, "Which means he gave you the angel's soul…Nora! You're an angel…"

More excitement washed over me and I pulled him into a hug, "Is gratis Latin?"

"Yes, it means free or freedom", his breath tickled my bare neck, "You're a Gratis Angel…" His sentences trailed off.

"You are too!" I said and pulled back, "I convinced Garza to allow you to be a Gratis Angel too".

He brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear, "How? That guy hates me for all the trouble I cause…"

"Well, I told him that I would make sure you wouldn't get into any more trouble…" I trailed off and looked down at our entangled hands.

His finger brought my face back to level with his, and he reached in for a passionate kiss. His lips molded to mine and pulled away a moment too soon. "No promises", he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and he pulled back, a smirk apparent on his face.

"You better be good..." I pulled him onto the bed with me and smiled to myself.

He smirked and kissed me again. As soon as his tongue touched mine, it was like we haven't kissed before. Sparks flew between us as we made out on the hospital bed.

"Ahem", a distant voice coughed.

_Oh Crap. Mom!_

Patch and I looked up and saw another person.

"Oh, Vee!" I said excitedly. Patch decided she wasn't worth it and started placing kisses up my jaw. I certainly didn't mind…

"Ugh! Patch! Do you mind!" Vee sneered in his direction.

He smiled into my shoulder and pulled his eyes up to stare at Vee, "Yes I actually do mind. Can you go away for another…oh, I don't know…year?" Vee shrunk under his new, blue stare but built herself up again.

She flinched then turned to me, "Anyway, Nora, what—" Vee ran closer and pointed at my eyes, "What _happened _to your eyes Nora!"

I opened my mouth and shut it again. I was at loss for words. Patch spoke up, "We were out in the sun earlier, and we both were staring at it for too long". Nice lie. Hehe.

Vee put her hand on her hip and glared at him again before turning her gaze to me, "Hmm…I have _always_ wanted blue eyes. Maybe I should try?"

"Oh, no Vee. It's really dangerous. It's kinda a miracle that we didn't go blind…" I never knew how hard it was to lie to Vee directly. I never had. The only reason she didn't know about what Patch, and I guess now me, and what we were was because she didn't ask directly.

"Oh, okay…" Vee sat down in the chair where Patch sat earlier, "Can you please stop groping each other? It's really grossing me out…"

I laughed and Patch snickered. "What time is it?" I yawned.

Vee took out her cell phone and checked the time, "Almost three in the morning".

"Jeez! Shouldn't you be asleep Vee?" I blurt out.

She laughed and rubbed her tired eyes, "Yes, but you two are just looking for a reason for me to leave so you could 'go at it' again".

Patch shrugged and squirmed his arm around my waist to hug me closer, "Well if you insist—"

I elbowed him and went back to Vee, "No, I'm just worried about your sleep patterns hun".

"Whatevz! Well, I gotta go. Mom doesn't know I snuck out", we both laughed and hugged, "I'll see ya later babe! Feel better, whatever happened to you—"

"Okay! I will", I interrupted before she started asking questions.

Vee nodded and left through the door.

Patch turned to me, "Where were we?"

I shivered and once again, our lips met.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Author's Note

**Hey Guys! Sorry if you were hoping for another chapter and was disappointed with this author's note. Well, I have something to tell you guys! I set up a poll on my profile asking what should happen later in **_**Another Story in the Life of Angels**_**! **

**Please vote! I will close the poll on August 25, 2010. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, you have **_**no**_** idea how sorry I am for not updating in a really long time. I just started high school about a month ago and it is really difficult to find time to write. Well, I hope this will tide you over till next time!**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick is the genius!**

**Peace. Love. REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Nora POV**

_One Week Later…_

"Miss Gray?"

I looked up from my hands to Coach's face in confusion, "Mhm?"

"Did you hear me?" Coach said in annoyance, "_Pay attention_ Miss Gray".

I nodded and went back to spacing out. I think we had been talking about hormones and testosterone…or was that yesterday?

Patch smiled in my direction. All I could see…all I could think of were those piercing blue eyes that replaced his old black ones. I had gotten questions about my own eyes, but I just waved it off. Rumors had gone around like, "I heard she got matching contacts with Cipriano" and "She totally got surgery…along with liposuction!" Now _that_ one was just wrong. They had no idea how wrong they were. No one knew the truth of what I had become. They had no idea that I was a Gratis Angel, one of immortality and beauty.

Worst of all, all the guys at school ogled at me whenever I passed by or in class. Patch becomes jealous whenever anyone comes up to me to flirt, but I got used to whenever girls did it to him.

The bell finally rang and before I knew it, Patch and I were one of the few people left sitting. We both stood up and walked out into the hallway where students were rushing to get out of school.

"I can't believe it's already summer", I celebrated, "I'm so excited!"

Patch smirked and weaved his arms around my waist. I rested my palms on his chest and stared up into his eyes.

"I'm thinking this summer is going to be pretty awesome", Patch looked into the distance above my head with a smile on his face and continued, "We can be together every day, making out—"

Before he could speak any more, I smacked him lightly on the chest and gave him a 'look', "As extremely fun as that sounds, I need to spend some time with Vee too—".

Before I could finish my sentence, Patch's lips were molded to my own, moving with urgency and passion. He pulled away to where his lips were close up to my ear, "I bet Vee would _love _to spend a little time with me". His sarcasm folded in and caused me to shiver as he held me close against him.

"HA! Yeah, _right_!" Vee's voice flew to us from across the hall over the stream of rushing students, "In your dreams Cipriano!"

I laughed while Patch smirked and went to placing kisses up my jaw. My arms squirmed around his neck as a voice came up on the speakers, "Hiya Coldwater High! I just wanted to remind y'all that the annual Beach Bonfire has been rescheduled for tonight! Swimsuits are our game as we hit it up on the waters! Be ready to party from eight to midnight tonight because after, Jimmy's Fireworks Warehouse has set us up with a treat for afterwards! XOXO! Be there or be square."

After the girl clicked off, Patch held my face in his hands, "We're going to that, right?"

I giggled, "Duh! I love beach parties".

"I'm really looking forward to seeing _those_ legs", he said as his eyes wandered down my body, "in a sexy bikini". He clutched my hips and I giggled.

Realization hit me like an avalanche, "Do you even own a pair of swim trunks?"

"Actually, I have a wide collection of swim trunks back at my place".

I laughed, "Oh ha-ha. But if I have to wear a bikini", I poked his stomach, "then you have to wear swim trunks. Deal?"

"Deal", he smirked, "Seal it with a kiss?"

Vee came running over just in time to hear his last comment, "No! Don't be getting up into each other's pants when I'm around", she stared down at her finger nails and continued, "Believe it or not, you _can_ be around each other without being mouth-to-mouth".

"Mmmmmm…I don't think so…" Patch's voice erupted over Vee's booming voice. He still had his hands on my waste as I turned around to face her. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Are you going to the—" Vee started but was interrupted by the last day detention jocks as they came rampaging down the hall…with Chris leading…ugh!

Patch's hold on my waist tightened.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his blue gaze to whisper, "_Patch_. Theo is gone. It's just Chad now".

"I know", he finalized but didn't loosen his hands.

"_Anyway_, are you guys going to the bonfire?" Vee glanced our way from the exiting jocks.

"Yeah", I answered excitedly, "Did you find someone to go with?"

Her face lit up like a flashlight, "Oh my God! Yes! His name is Aaron". She couldn't stop smiling.

"Nora, I think we should go, it's almost four", Patch spoke up from looking at his watch and moved to hold my hand instead of my waist.

"Oh, okay! See you at the bonfire?" I started to walk away and winked, "Can't wait to see Aaron!"

_7:30 p.m. That Afternoon…_

Patch's voice carried from my bed to my bathroom, "Are you done yet Angel?"

I looked at myself in the full length mirror before answering. I had on a bright red tri-bikini and a white, strapless romper cover up with a rope tie at the waist. On my feet, I had light brown beach sandals with a complicated pattern on the top. I took a deep breath, "Okay! Ready!"

When I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom, Patch was lounged out on the covers. I saw as his eyes grazed from my face, to my chest, and down my legs. "Mmmmmm…Angel…if only we didn't have this party to go to, we wouldn't even be leaving this bed…" He lifted himself off the bed, and I took him in.

He wore low-rise swim trunks that went down to just above his knees. They had a white tie that twisted around his waist. Of course, the trunks were black. He wore no shirt, which showed off his muscular chest, abs, and arms.

I couldn't stop staring at his naked torso, "I should say the same for you…"

Patch weaved his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine in a passion-filled kiss. "Oh Angel, I think that's implied all the time for the both of us", he whispered against my lips, "Ready to go?"

I shivered and nodded my head. This was going to be a fun night…

* * *

**I loved this chapter! But I think the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome! I promise a little Patch/Nora action!**

**I put links to what Patch and Nora are wearing on my profile, so check that out!**

**I totally promise to review as soon as I can…maybe this weekend?**

**Peace. Love. REVIEW!**

**~Erin**


	16. Chapter 16 Author's Note

**Chapter 16 Authors Note**

**Hey Guys! Sorry if you thought this was a normal update, but I have a few things I need to tell.**

**First of all, at the end of every chapter, I ask a question that has something to do with the next chapter. **

**P.S. Don't think of what comes to mind at first ;P**

**Secondly, I have decided that it would be a good idea to get a beta reader for my stories! Anyone willing to beta read for me?**

**HERE IS THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! *BE CREATIVE***

**If you were about to have a baby, what gender and name would it have?**

**~ERiN**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry again for not reviewing sooner! Finals are a bitch…**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns all rights to the brilliant idea of **_**Hush, Hush**_**.**

**Peace. Love. REVIEW!**

**~Erin**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

**Nora POV**

Music reverberated of the waters as Patch pulled his jeep up to the beach. The strong stench of alcohol and barbeque sifted through the air.

I could see as far as the shore-line when Patch came around to open the door for me.

"Ready, Angel?" He snickered in my direction, "You look nervous".

I composed my face when I answered, "Oh, no. I was just thinking about how much Marcie wanted to come to this thing with you". I teased him with a smile and drew slow circles on his still-bare chest.

Patch growled into my ear, "You are so much better than that Marcie Miller any day, Angel". With that, he kissed down my jaw and to my mouth where he placed a long, passionate kiss. So I sat there sideways out of Patch's jeep, making out with him standing. Life was good. And yet…

"Oh My God guys! Seriously!" Vee's high pitched squeal sounded from behind Patch.

I stopped the kiss to turn in her direction, but obviously, Patch had a different idea.

Just to annoy her, Patch weaved his hands in my hair to keep my head from moving. His mouth slowly moved with mine, and he made it obvious that his tongue was down my throat by opening his mouth wider.

"Do they always do this?" a rougher, more masculine voice whispered.

I placed my hands on Patch's chest to push him away and look at the stranger. There he stood in all his golden glory…

"Garza? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in surprise. My cheeks flamed up in embarrassment that he saw me and Patch in our heated make out session.

He winked and acted a confused expression, "Do I know you?"

"I—"

"Nora, this is Gabe! I met him a few days ago, and I was gonna tell you about him when I came to visit you in the hospital, but you and Patch seemed to be—yeah…" Vee interrupted. Her eyes were lovingly watching Garza—err—_Gabe's_ every move, and his arm was snaked around her waist.

Patch and Garza shook each other's hands with a little more force than needed, so I elbowed Patch in the ribs to get them to act normal.

"I guess we'll see you guys around? Gabe and I are going to get some food", Vee hugged Garza (Gabe) closer.

"Yeah", Patch said before I could, "Nora and I were just going to walk around. See you later". His eyes stayed glued to Garza's as they had their unspoken conversation.

_Patch. Chill!_ I spoke to Patch's mind. He relaxed and broke eye contact with Garza to look down at me.

"Bye!" Vee's shrill voice faded as they left.

"Why is Garza here?" I asked Patch as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"I spoke to him, and he's hear to make sure I don't mess things up", he glared into the distance. Patch's dark eyes made him twice as scary.

"Okay, Patch, look at me", I took his chin and forced his face to look at mine, "Everything will be fine! You don't have any reason to ruin things. I believe in you, Okay?" I pecked him on the lips.

Patch took a deep breath, "Okay. I love you Nora".

"I love you too".

We kissed again and decided to go see the fireworks show.

We stood with each other underneath the lights. Patch's arms were around me and I leaned back against him. My thoughts were everywhere. I thought about my new, enhanced senses and my new fighting abilities.

Earlier today, Patch and I were at Bo's playing pool with each other. I was leaning over to make my shot, when one of the other guys squeezed my butt. Before I knew it, I had the guy face-down on the cement floor with his arm twisted around his back.

If you're surprised, think how surprised I was when I couldn't even feel the guy struggling beneath me.

"What are you thinking about?" Patch's smooth voice said from behind me. He smirked, knowing completely well what I was thinking about.

Wow Patch…Ha! "I was just thinking how cute that guy over there was…" I pointed in a random direction. Turning in his arms, I weaved my hands behind his back and smiled up at him.

"You're thinking of being an angel, aren't you, Angel?"

"It's so amazing! I can beat up on jerks, and read peoples' minds, and—"

Patch hushed me with a kiss. "Did you think of your new immortality?"

Oh my God. I'll never die. Which means, Patch and I will be together forever. A smile erupted on my lips as I thought of all the possibilities.

"Patch…and I...together!" I wasn't really sure who I was talking to. I was just _too_ happy.

Next thing I knew, I was pulling Patch by the hand to somewhere private.

Behind a tall sand dune, I pushed Patch down on his back and straddled his waist.

_I love this position Angel._ Patch smirked and placed his hands on my outer, upper thighs.

_I kinda do too_. I smiled and reached down to kiss him.

* * *

**I know…REALLY short. It was all I could do on breaks between studying for finals.**

**I hope to get at least 3 chapters up for both of my stories this Christmas/New Years!**

**Here's your question:  
****  
Which book do you love more?  
A. Hush, Hush  
B. Crescendo**

**Peace. Love. REVIEW!**

**~Erin**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful break and awesome new year! **

**I'm sincerely sorry that I didn't get the promised chapters up, but I was hit with a major case of writer's block…so it kind of makes it difficult ;)**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns all the characters and ideas of **_**Hush, Hush**_**. I just own this **_**plot**_** ;)**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Nora POV**

I love Patch. I love him so much it hurts sometimes.

The only thing I was aware of was Patch's hands trailing up my thigh and his mouth on mine.

I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling his toned stomach against my fingertips.

He shivered and broke off the kiss to smile at me, "Nora. Angel. I can feel you. I can sense you all around me. It feels so much better than I could ever imagine before".

His new piercing blue eyes sparked with excitement of the ideas he thought of.

I smirked down at him, "I always wished you could feel what I feel. Now you can!"

Our lips met again and sent more sparks through each of our bodies. Patch flipped us over and smirked at the surprised look on my face.

I hooked my leg around his hip and brought us even closer together.

I was so absorbed in the taste and feel of Patch, that I was pretty sure at least an hour went by with us making out behind a sand dune.

"Angel, look."

I peeked up and saw the beach. Empty.

"How long have we been doing this?" I laughed out loud and rolled off of Patch.

He stole a look at his watch, "About three hours…"

Patch and I looked at each other and started laughing so hard, we clutched our stomachs.

"I think we should head back to my house," running my finger up and down his chest, I continued, "I can imagine a few things we can do in that quiet, _empty_ house." I smiled at him and looked into his piercing eyes.

They were hungry and passionate, but they had a hint of something else…

"What's wrong Patch?" I questioned, pressing my palm against his stomach.

He looked off into the distance, as if listening for quiet noises, "Something's…off…"

I searched the area behind Patch with my new sight. Darkness spread itself over the coast, shops and concession stands had their doors closed and locked, and only a few dim lights lead down the beach to illuminate the way.

The dark figures of trees and benches were all I saw, until a movement near a small fishing shop caught my eye.

I sucked in a small breath and ducked farther down on top of Patch so we wouldn't be seen.

"What—", Patch cursed from under me, "What did you see? Did you see something?"

"There's someone over next to that building! I saw someone hide!" I fiercely whispered to him as I peaked back over the dune. I searched the side of the building where I saw the movement, and found a couple pairs of glowing eyes searching the small, sandy area near where we were. "I think they're looking for us."

Patch silently flipped us over and took a low, protective stance over me. He watched the glowing eyes run over us, not seeing where we were hiding, and finally disappear. We waited for what felt like an hour but was only a few minutes until Patch finally spoke in a hushed tone, "What are the Searchers doing here in Coldwater?"

"What? The Searchers? Who are they?" I lifted myself out from under Patch and sat against the sand dune. My fingers rubbed the skin on my back where sand scratched it.

Patch finally calmed a little and looked at me, "Search Angels. It's weird, because they are only released from Heaven when _extremely_ dangerous fallen angels are on the loose…"

I scratched the back of my neck, "When you say extremely, you mean—"

"_Extremely. _Like, serial killers killing by the hundreds, extreme. I haven't heard of any dangerous fallen around Coldwater. I keep in check with that sort of topic with Rixon…" Patch still looked confused.

"I say we get out of here and get back to my house. It's kind of creepy around here at night…" I stood up and took Patch's hand. He still looked hesitant about leaving with the Searchers still wondering about, but he finally stood and wrapped his arm around me. We walked back to the jeep, alone in the middle of the beach parking lot.

After about an hour's drive, Patch pulled the jeep into my driveway and cut the engine.

"Home sweet home", he smiled to me, but I could still tell there was a hint of caution in his voice.

"Yep. Come on, we can make tacos!" I smiled and silently rejoiced when he laughed at my enthusiasm. He got out and came around to my side to open the door for me.

Once inside the house, we turned on all the lights and feasted on mini-tacos.

After we finished, Patch and I made our way upstairs to my bedroom.

I opened the door, and gasped at what I saw. My closet looked like it had vomited clothes all over the floor and furniture. Picture frames were thrown against walls and glass was sprinkled around it. Surprisingly of all, bloody footprints were strewn all around the room leading and ending at the window.

Once again, Patch leaned in front of me in a defensive stance. "What the hell is going on?" His voice was angry and confused.

"Was it the Searchers?" I asked and put my hand on his tense shoulder.

"No, they are much more careful than this. It has to be someone else…but who?"

"I—" I paused and listened, "What is that noise?"

Patch tensed up even more and backed me up against the wall with his back to me so he could protect me from any following dangers. Loud whispers shook up the stairs and shadows followed. These shadows were in the shapes of large, tall figures threatening to attack but staying at bay.

"What the hell?" I stared, wide-eyed at the approaching demons.

Patch squished me up further against the wall and sucked in a breath, "Crap".

* * *

**OOOO! Cliff-hanger!**

**Again, sorry for the delayed updates!**

**Question of the Chapter:  
What is your favorite "color-combination" for hair, eyes, and skin?  
****My answer: I think light tanned skin, dark brown hair, and bright blue/green eyes are to die for. Absolutely gorgeous!**

**.REVIEW!**

**Erin**


End file.
